1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building safety and, more specifically, to a building evacuation system designed for the occupants of a building to escape pursuit or peril, such as fire, violence, natural catastrophe, or other emergency utilizing a deployable emergency exit incorporated into a building's exterior wall, such as a deployable hatch or window having an emergency exit deployment actuator mounted near the emergency exit that will simultaneously deploy the emergency exit, activate an internal audio and/or visual indicator to a central location that the emergency exit has been deployed, and initiate an automated text or voice message to the appropriate authorities, such as police and/or fire department, that the stated location's emergency exit has been deployed.
It should be noted that the building evacuation system of the present invention also provides for buildings having a plurality of deployable emergency exit stations and that a respective emergency exit actuator can be engaged by school aged children if need be.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are other building escape systems suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
It is thus desirable to provide a building emergency evacuation system providing a plurality of